


Family Meeting

by ficdirectory



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: The conversation between Stef, Lena, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana about Callie and Jude joining the family. Allusions to 1x10, “I Do.”





	Family Meeting

“What’s going on?” Brandon asked, as his mom and Lena came into his room, followed by Jesus and Mariana.

“Family meeting,” Mom supplied.

“If it’s a family meeting, where are Callie and Jude?” he asked, sitting up and taking off his headphones.

“That’s…what we want to talk about,” Lena said. “Mom and I have been talking about this for a while, and we wanted to know how you three would feel about Callie and Jude staying with us…permanently.”

“I thought you said we can’t give them a home permanently…” Jesus spoke up.

“…Things have changed.” Mom allowed. “And with Mama and I making our love official tomorrow, we wondered if we could also ask Callie and Jude if we could adopt them, as well.”

“You’re gonna adopt them tomorrow?” Jesus asked, incredulous.

“No!” Mariana laughed, jabbing him with an elbow. “They said ask them tomorrow. Right?” She looked to Lena for confirmation, Brandon noticed. She still can’t look at his mom. At their mom. All of theirs.

It’s been a hard month.

“Yes. That’s the plan–” Mom said.

“–with all of your blessings of course,” Lena added.

“And we want you to really think about it,” Mom cautioned. “It would mean continuing to share your rooms and space. It’ll mean we’re busier.”

“But we’ll have no less love for all of you,” Lena jumped in again. “So…if you need time to think about it, you’re welcome to as much as you need. We just ask that you come to us when you have an answer.”

“And in the meantime, not a word to Callie and Jude. It wouldn’t be fair to them, to discuss anything about this in front of them, without a final family decision.”

There was a pause, and Brandon took a breath: “I don’t have to think about it. Of course, it’s okay with me.”

“What about you two?” Mom asked. “Sweet Knucklehead? Miss Thang? You need more time to think about it?”

“Callie’s already like my sister,” Mariana volunteered softly.

“And Jude’s just as annoying as Mariana is,” Jesus added.

“Hey!” she exclaimed.

“So, is that official then? Three yeses?” Lena checked.

“Shouldn’t it be five?” Mariana protested.

Brandon cleared his throat: “It should be seven. Callie and Jude need to say yes, too. We’ve gotta give them the choice.”

“They’ll say yes,” Jesus said confidently.

“Okay. Not a word until we sit down with all of you. Understand?” Mom cautioned.

“Our lips are sealed,” Mariana promised. “But I’m so excited!”

“We love you. Good night. See you in the morning,” Lena said, getting up and kissing all of them.

“Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow,” Mom said.

Once everyone was out of his room, there was no way Brandon was going to sleep anytime soon. Not with his mom and Lena getting married tomorrow…and not with the conversation with Callie and Jude looming.

He sat down at the keyboard, and started to play, letting two new lines of melody take shape in his mind, and escape through his fingers.

Assuming Callie and Jude said yes, that meant their family was growing. This was a big deal.

An awesomely big deal.


End file.
